


Busco a Law

by CerezaSP



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerezaSP/pseuds/CerezaSP
Summary: Zoro y Luffy han sido capturados por Doflamingo y éste intenta conseguir información de la forma más retorcida posible. ¿Conseguirá Donquixote obtener lo que quiere?Doflamingo x Zoro & Luffyen el primer capítulo.Zoro x Law en el segundo capítulo.NOTE: Check the English verion here!: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13810578





	1. Cautivos

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIA: Violación Doflamingo x Luffy, Doflamingo x Zoro, incluye Luffy x Zoro. Palabras malsonantes y demás.

Zoro abrió los ojos lentamente, poniendo una mueca ante el dolor del cuello; debía haber estado inconsciente un buen rato desde que Vergo se alejase cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El espadachín se encontraba en una habitación simple cuyos muebles -si es que alguna vez había tenido- habían sido desplazados hacia otras áreas del lugar; desnudo de cintura para arriba, colgaba con los brazos atados a una cuerda gruesa tensada desde el techo y con los pies amarrados al suelo en sendos grilletes, impidiéndole moverse ni siquiera un milímetro. Su torso estaba cubierto de sangre, golpes y contusiones y, bajo el pañuelo negro que le cubría la cabeza, dos líneas secas de sangre bajaban hasta perderse en la mandíbula del hombre.

Cuando por fin lograba centrar la vista y eliminar esas molestas visiones dobles, se percató de que un murmullo resonaba por fuera de la habitación, cada vez más cerca. Dos voces, una de las cuales gritaba casi sin aliento y otra, más tranquila, respondía en tono calmado. La puerta se abrió y fue ocupada en su totalidad por el Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo, con esa peculiar sonrisa suya en el rostro, su deslumbrante abrigo de plumas rosas y sus maquiavélicos ojos escondidos tras unas gafas. En su mano derecha traía, agarrada del cuello, una silueta que en comparación con el hombretón se asemejaba a un muñeco. Con el pelo negro aún más alborotado que de costumbre, el chaleco rojo hecho jirones y el cuerpo cubierto de sangre, Luffy intentaba resistirse al agarre únicamente con su fuerza bruta. Sus brazos se encontraban a su espalda, enlazados con esposas de kairoseki cubiertas por otro material. El chico echó un vistazo al entrar a la habitación y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Zoro, abriéndose con sorpresa. Zoro también se quedó sin palabras; ambos esperaban ser los únicos retenidos por el enemigo.

-¡Mingo! ¿Qué hace Zoro aquí? ¡Suéltale! -espetó Luffy, sacudiéndose en la mano del otro. Doflamingo había llegado frente a Zoro y se había detenido.

-Me llena de emoción que os alegréis tanto de veros -se burló ligeramente el Shichibukai, mirando de arriba a abajo a Zoro. Vergo no mentía cuando le había asegurado que había hecho lo posible por hacer hablar al espadachín, pero parecía que la tortura de su mejor hombre no había surtido ningún efecto en él. Zoro levantó la cabeza hacia él, frío.

-¿Qué coño quieres?

-Quiero que me digáis dónde está Law- respondió con calma Doflamingo, ignorando la prepotencia del otro. Mientras Vergo se encargaba de Roronoa, él había estado con Mugiwara tratando de sacarle información y había sido en vano. Tal vez pudiera usarles entre sí para conseguir respuestas. Con su mano libre, empezó a mover los dedos e hizo aparecer unas finísimas cuerdas que aprisionaron al instante el cuerpo del espadachín y comenzaron a oprimirle, cortando su carne. El peliverde hizo un gesto de dolor, ahogando un quejido, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. 

-¡Mingo, SUÉLTALE! ¡Pelea conmigo! -gritó Luffy, intentando hacer algo útil mediante sacudidas. Doflamingo le ignoró de nuevo, frunciendo el entrecejo hacia Zoro. Era evidente que era un hombre fiel a sus promesas y que no revelaría el paradero de Law, aliado de su capitán. Antes moriría.

El hombre más alto giró entonces su cabeza hacia el moreno que se agitaba en su mano y una perversa idea cruzó su mente. Las cuerdas liberaron como por arte de magia al espadachín, quien jadeó un par de veces con dolor. Después, éste levantó la cabeza de nuevo y vio que Doflamingo había soltado a Luffy del cuello y ahora le sujetaba el cuerpo entero sólo con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, frente a él. Esperó unos momentos antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Zoro.

-Quizás prefieras que use otras técnicas más persuasivas, Roronoa... -susurró, con los labios pegados a la oreja de Luffy. Bajó la boca y comenzó a lamer con lascivia el cuello del moreno, sin dejar de echar miradas bajo sus gafas hacia el otro hombre. El constante movimiento del chico de goma no era nada de lo que tuviera que preocuparse: su fuerza había menguado tremendamente con el kairoseki y apenas parecía un niño enrabietado para la firmeza del agarre de Doflamingo. A la vez que empezó a saborear el cuello de Mugiwara, pasó una mano lentamente por los pectorales del mismo y agarró un pezón para pellizcarlo hasta que lo puso duro. Luffy no había dejado de gritarle para que luchase contra él, pero cada vez estaba más débil entre la piedra marina y la falta de sangre y las nuevas atenciones por parte de Doflamingo estaban provocando que escaparan suaves gemidos de sus labios. Furioso, Luffy apretó los labios entre sí para no darle esa satisfacción. El shichibukai sólo sonrió, sin dejar de apretarle el pezón, y mordió la piel del cuello dejando una marca rojiza. Luffy resopló por la nariz, pero siguió conteniéndose.

Mientras, Zoro estaba echando chispas al ver el humillante trato que estaba recibiendo su capitán. Pero no dijo nada, esperando que el flamenco se aburriese rápido. Todo lo contrario: Doflamingo estaba emocionándose con este nuevo juego y, cada vez que sentía el cuerpo de Luffy estremecerse bajo sus caricias, su nivel de lujuria aumentaba. Ante la atenta mirada del espadachín, Doflamingo tiró de los pantalones de su captivo dejándolo desnudo; sufría una media erección fruto de la insistencia en sus pezones.

-¿Por qué esa cara de perro, Roronoa? Tu capitán se lo está pasando muy bien...- dijo el hombre alto, y comenzó a masturbar rápidamente al joven. Bombeaba de forma rápida y ruda, deseando sólo excitarle al límite. Luffy se empezó a retorcer, en parte del placer y en parte intentando alejar esa mano de su avergonzante miembro erecto. Nunca podría reconocer en voz alta el gran placer que estaba sintiendo ya que el causante era ese despreciable hombre. Y el muy maldito sabía perfectamente lo que hacía.

La cara de Luffy se estaba tiñendo de un intenso rojo, de vergüenza, pero sobre todo de furia y de excitación y de estar aguantando ésta en el interior de su boca. Unos dedos le agarraron la cara y apretaron sus mejillas, provocando que tuviera que abrir la boca y dejando entonces escapar un gemido ronco. Justo después invadieron su cavidad bucal tres enormes dedos, deslizándose por su lengua y por las paredes. Y aunque Luffy intentó morder, su escasa fuerza no evitó que Doflamingo se moviera a placer.

-Con que ésas tenemos, ¿eh...? -dijo el shichibukai sin alterarse, alejando los dedos de la boca del chico. Ante la pétrea mirada de Zoro, los dirigió a la espalda de Luffy y, con fuerza, metió un dedo entero en su agujero. Luffy gritó, entre sorpresa y dolor, y se mordió el labio nuevamente para acallar su voz. Doflamingo movía el dedo rápidamente en su interior y, demasiado pronto, metió un segundo para abrir aún más a Mugiwara. El espadachín observaba la escena atónito, sin palabras que vinieran a su mente. Luffy cerraba con fuerza los ojos durante algunos segundos antes de soltar con fuerza el aire de sus pulmones y renovarlo para volver a cerrar la boca y repetirlo desde el principio. Su cuerpo seguía sin estar preparado cuando se añadió un tercer dedo y Doflamingo comenzó a embestirle con la mano. Penetrar a Mugiwara lo estaba poniendo cachondísimo hasta tal punto de no poder esperar más para sodomizarlo. Sacó la mano del culo de Luffy para desabrocharse con habilidad los pantalones y dejar salir su tremenda y exagerada erección.

-¡ESPERA!-oyó decir al peliverde y paró, torciendo la sonrisa hacia él.

-¿Quieres decirme algo, Roronoa? -ronroneó, apretando a Luffy contra sí. Sus nalgas quedaban a la altura de su polla y su glande se rozaba con ellas a cada sacudida mientras terminaba de hincharse.- ¿Tal vez hablarme de Law?

-Yo...

-¡Zoro, NI-SE-TE-OCURRA!- soltó Luffy con esfuerzo, y lanzó una fiera mirada a su primer compañero. Las palabras de Luffy enmudecieron a éste de inmediato y se mordió la lengua, apretando los músculos de la mandíbula. Al ver que no iba a decir nada más por el momento, Doflamingo dijo:

-Bueno, pues continuemos.

Soltó el agarre del cuerpo de Luffy para sujetarle con ambas manos por las caderas. Con los pulgares separó las nalgas en un grácil movimiento y, con brutalidad, penetró a Luffy con su miembro. El grito de Luffy se oyó en su garganta, aunque lograra apretar los labios para no soltarlo de su boca, y después la entreabrió para jadear rápida y pesadamente sin poder evitar un gruñido de dolor.

-¿Ya? Pero si aún queda la mitad- gorgoteó Doflamingo, sacándola un poco para volver a embestir con dureza. El cuerpo de Mugiwara era muy pequeño para su polla, lo cual le hacía extremadamente estrecho y delicioso. Sentía las paredes de su interior cerrándose contra su sensible piel mientras avanzaba centímetro a centímetro bajo la intensa mirada de odio de Zoro. Hundir su descomunal miembro en el culo del joven pirata se estaba volviendo una ardua tarea, pero el Shichibukai estaba acostumbrado a culos que no aguantaban su tamaño y no tenía problema en apretar y empujar para embutirla. Y menos, en este caso en concreto.

Luffy se mordía los labios, que se habían puesto blancos, mientras soltaba bocanadas secas y se movía, intentando alejarse del hombre rubio. Pero éste tenía las manos bien sujetas en sus caderas, clavándole las uñas en ellas mientras embestía su culo una y otra vez. Parecía que su polla no acabaría nunca de entrar, ni de rasgarle por dentro.

-Duele sin esa habilidad tuya del cuerpo de goma, ¿hm?- murmuró Doflamingo, deleitándose con el placer que sentía, y embistió una última vez con fuerza para terminar de meterla. Después, sin dejar un tiempo para que el otro se acostumbrase, comenzó a embestir con un ritmo profundo y rápido, entrando y saliendo a placer de Luffy mientras mordía el lóbulo de una de sus orejas. A cada movimiento notaba su polla deslizarse más fácilmente mientras el moreno cada vez intensificaba un poco más sus gemidos de dolor. Doflamingo sonrió; no era la primera vez, ni sería la última, que utilizaba la sangre de sus víctimas como propio lubricante. Alargó una mano desde el agarre de la cadera de Luffy para envolver la erección del capitán moreno y comenzó a masturbarle con ganas, provocando un involuntario gemido en el otro seguido de un grito de dolor, que acalló al instante utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad. El rubio se inclinó hacia él hasta alcanzar su oreja de nuevo:- ¿Sabes una cosa, Mugiwara?-dijo en voz baja, sin dejar por un instante de masturbar al chico con gran intensidad- Cuando encuentre a Law... Esto será lo más suave que le haga...

Luffy gruñó, apretando la boca y cerrando con fuerza los ojos mientras su polla liberaba escalofríos y sensaciones de placer por todo su cuerpo. Doflamingo disminuyó un poco el ritmo paraacariciar la punta del miembro del moreno y esparcir las gotas de líquido que se habían acumulado sobre ella.

-Estás a punto, ¿eh? Sé que esto te encanta -rió el rubio, volviendo a reanudar el ritmo y mirando de nuevo a Zoro. Le sostuvo la mirada mientras hacía a Luffy retorcerse entre sus brazos, incapaz de reprimir por completo sus gemidos y sus gritos mientras el hombre le masturbaba con la polla metida dentro de él. El espadachín tenía la boca totalmente encajada, la frente llena de venas hinchadas y la mirada, que hasta hacía unos momentos había estado fija en cada movimiento de Luffy, se encontraba ahora en duelo con la de Doflamingo, en tensión progresiva. 

El shichibukai soltó una suave risa antes de incorporarse cual alto era, elevando a Luffy consigo hasta que la entrepierna de éste estuvo a la misma altura que la cabeza de su espadachín. El joven moreno estaba al límite y el hombre alto lo sabía, moviendo sus manos sobre el cuerpo apresado hacia los puntos más erógenos.

-Córrete sobre tu segundo de abordo -comentó Doflamingo suavemente antes de sentir el orgasmo de Luffy venir, dirigiendo la polla de éste en dirección a la cara del peliverde. Éste no tuvo oportunidad de apartarse (y, con los amarres de brazos y piernas, tampoco lo hubiera conseguido), recibiendo todo el semen de su capitán en la cara. Mantuvo una expresión digna, aún desafiante, mientras sentía el líquido escurrir entre sus labios y gotear sobre su pecho desnudo. Doflamingo rió con voz cantarina mientras sostenía al jadeante Luffy en su regazo. El moreno tenía la vista fija en Zoro, su rostro estaba rojo del esfuerzo de aguantar sus jadeos y del reciente clímax; hervía de rabia, aun sin respiración suficiente como para poder expresarlo.

-D-Doflamingo...-escupió con esfuerzo. El hombre rubio ignoró al joven mientras su siniestra sonrisa crecía.

-Mira lo que has hecho, Mugiwara -reprendió burlonamente. No apartaba la vista de Zoro.- Has puesto cachondo a tu mano derecha...

Y, con soltura, estiró una de sus manos para acariciar la evidente erección de Zoro. Éste no había podido impedir que su cuerpo reaccionara con los gemidos de placer de Luffy, y menos cuando lo vio correrse frente a él (por mucho que Doflamingo lo hubiera usado para humillarle a él mismo también). El peliverde giró su cuerpo bruscamente, intentando evitar el contacto con esa mano firme. Dos dedos le acariciaron el miembro de arriba a abajo; Zoro reprimió un jadeo.

-¡Mingo, quieto!- soltó Luffy, sacudiéndose débilmente en el brazo del hombre. El rubio le ignoró mientras abría los pantalones y sacaba la erección del otro. Fue entonces cuando volvió a posicionar sus manos sobre Luffy, moviéndole.

-¿Por qué no le das un poco de cariño a tu subordinado?- Preguntó Doflamingo retóricamente, y posicionó a Luffy frente a la polla de Zoro. El capitán de los Mugiwara cerró la boca de inmediato, pero unos finos hilos tiraron de sus comisuras hasta abrirla entera.- Así, eso es... Cómesela -prosiguió Doflamingo mientras terminaba de usar su habilidad. 

Una vez la polla de Zoro estuvo metida completamente en la boca de Luffy, el Shichibukai agarró las caderas del joven y empezó a bestir de nuevo con brutalidad. Esto provocó que Luffy se moviera involuntariamente por toda la extensión de Zoro, lamiéndosela y llegándole hasta la garganta. Zoro gimió sólo para morderse el interior de la boca con fuerza. Al ver la expresión del peliverde, Doflamingo aumentó el ritmo y la fuerza, llevando el ritmo de la felación de Luffy a su compañero. Notaba al moreno hacer fuerza para controlar su mandíbula alrededor de la polla y su insistente negación a soltar gemidos. El rubio decidió arreglar esto y embistió rápidamente contra la próstata de Luffy. Mugiwara se sobresaltó y apretó los dientes sobre el miembro de Zoro; éste soltó un aullido que impidió a la mitad, mordiéndose de nuevo. Ante esto, y sin posibilidad de retroceder para sacarse a Zoro de la boca, Luffy decidió relajar la mandíbula y mantener la boca abierta para no dañar a su nakama. Sus marcas de dientes habían cortado levemente la sensible piel del pene de Zoro, aunque no lo habían hecho mermar demasiado.

La nueva decisión del capitán del sombrero de paja sólo facilitó que salieran los gemidos, tanto de dolor como de placer, que le iba propinando Doflamingo a cada embestida. Agarró con una mano un gran mechón de cabello negro y tiró de él, llevándolo a voluntad sobre la polla de Zoro mientras le seguía montando salvajemente. Zoro no podía dejar de mirar a su capitán y maldecía interiormente la humillación a la que le estaba sometiendo el shichibukai. No podía hacer naa para impedir que le llegasen descargas de placer sintiendo la calidez de la boca de Luffy alrededor de su polla mientras veía a éste atragantarse con ella cada vez que recibía las profundas y animales estocadas del rubio. Quiso que acabara pronto. Y, en realidad, eso era exactamente lo que querría Doflamingo. Zoro, para evitar el maltrato al que estaban sometiendo a Luffy, prefirió cerrar los ojos y pensar en alguna fantasía lejos de ese lugar que le hiciera excitarse al límite y correrse en el menor tiempo posible. Pero un segundo después de hacer esto, sintió sus párpados abrirse aun con la fuerza que puso en mantenerlos cerrados.

-Disfruta de las vistas, Roronoa- su mirada volvía a encontrarse sobre Luffy, jadeante y agotado, gritando cada vez por un dolor más lacerante. El espadachín no pudo contenerse más y acabó eyaculando dentro de la boca de su capitán, gruñendo roncamente y con los latidos de su corazón a mil por hora. Doflamingo levantó entonces la cabeza Luffy manteniendo el agarre de su cabello y le hizo engullir el miembro de Zoro al completo:- Traga, Mugiwara.

Luffy obedeció débilmente. Su cuerpo ya no le respondía de la constante estimulación. Sentía un inmenso dolor en el culo y su garganta estaba destrozada de gritar. Fue lentamente tragando y lamiendo el semen y la saliva alrededor de Zoro, disminuyendo su velocidad tenuemente.

-Ya que estás, podrías limpiarle entero- sugirió Doflamingo detrás de él, refiriéndose al semen de Luffy que resbalaba por el torso del peliverde. Zoro gruñó, furioso con la situación, y Doflamingo giró la cabeza al ver que Luffy no reaccionaba, cerca de la inconsciencia. Con suavidad levantó una mano e hizo aparecer una fina cuerda. De un movimiento, la usó como si de un látigo se tratase y la dirigió contra el pecho de Roronoa; la cuerda, afilada cual cuchillo, hizo un corte limpio por medio del pezón izquierdo del espadachín. Zoro gritó de dolor antes de morderse la lengua mirando levemente a su superior. Luffy reaccionó sobresaltado con el grito, y lanzó una mirada cansada al Shichibukai.

-¡No, Mingo...! ¡Déjale...!-gritó roncamente.

-Pues entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- replicó Donquixote sin quitar su sonrisa, pero con un tono de voz frío y amenazador. Luffy levantó con esfuerzo su cabeza y comenzó a subir por el bajo vientre de Zoro, buscando restos de semen mientras iba subiendo. Doflamingo inició a su vez las embestidas una vez más, muy pendiente de los dos cautivos. Cuando el moreno llegó a la cara de Zoro dudó, mareado y agotado. La mano en su cabello apretó su cabeza hacia el otro, gesto inequívoco de que continuara. Con leves gestos, el capitán Mugiwara lamió despacio la cara de su segundo. Éste le miraba, impotente y frustrado. Doflamingo bajó la cabeza hasta situarla por detrás del hombro de Luffy, encarando a Zoro mientras mordía a Luffy en el cuello. Éste gimió, sin fuerzas.

-Es jodidamente adorable- dijo el flamenco, y dio comienzo de nuevo a las embestidas. Eran profundas y bestiales, sacando y metiendo su miembro con velocidad mientras mantenía la vista sobre Zoro. Éste enseñó los dientes, lleno de rabia.

-Cabrón...

Doflamingo usó como quiso el cuerpo de Luffy ante la mirada del espadachín, poniéndose aún más cachondo con ello. Cuando llegó al clímax gruñó profundamente, sin parar de embestir. Tras unos segundos recuperando la respiración, salió de Luffy; cuando su polla dejó de taponar el orificio de Luffy, los muslos de éste empezaron a ser recubiertos de semen y sangre que iban chorreando desde su interior. Luffy tenía la cabeza colgando, inconsciente desde que Doflamingo se corriese por fin. El Shichibukai se limpió la entrepierna con el cuerpo del moreno, aún agarrándolo por el cabello, y volvió a dirigirse a Zoro:

-Bien, Roronoa... Volveré más tarde. Igual habéis decidido cambiar de opinión -acercó el cuerpo de Luffy hasta ponerlo frente al del espadachín.- Quédate con tu capitán hasta entonces -y,entonces, soltó el cuerpo.

-¡Luffy!-exclamó Zoro, inclinando la cabeza hacia delante. Consiguió sujetar por el hombro a su capitán, agarrándolo en la cavidad entre su cabeza y su hombro. Tras pocos segundos sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca y Luffy cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. La oscuridad llenó la mente de Zoro y llegó la calma.


	2. Rescate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law salva del cautiverio a Zoro y Luffy y escapan juntos de la isla donde los retenía Doflamingo. Después, el Cirujano de la Muerte se encarga personalmente de que ambos mugiwaras reciban tratamiento médico por sus heridas. Aunque tal vez alguno busque algo más del joven médico...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: Zoro x Law explícito, palabras malsonantes, etc. etc.

Un tenue pero persistente ruido elevó a Zoro desde su estado de inconsciencia hasta finalmente despertar. Se sentía aún mareado, dolorido y débil. El corte de su pezón seguía sangrando, chorreando por su torso, por su pierna y dejando un charco rojizo cada vez más grande en el suelo. A sus pies, sin dar signos de haberse movido un milímetro, el cuerpo de Luffy descansaba bocabajo, en la incómoda posición en la cual le había dejado la gravedad al caer del agarre de Zoro. Éste jadeó pesadamente, sacudiendo la cabeza en un intento de despejarla. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Donquixote abandonase la sala, ni el tiempo que les quedaba para que volviera a aparecer. Lo que no podía permitirse es volver a presenciar ese trato tortuoso hacia Luffy y su imposibilidad de detenerle.

Otra vez ese ruido le llamó la atención. Venía de su espalda y, obviamente, poco podía hacer en su estado cautivo para girarse a explorarlo. El ruidito se paró durante unos segundos y luego, muy suavemente, oyó algo deslizándose. Unos pasos firmes y silenciosos se adentraron en la oscuridad de la sala. Zoro apenas podía ver algo, aun acostumbrado ya a la penumbra. Sintió a la persona pasar lentamente a su lado, ignorándolos a ambos, mientras se movía con recelo alrededor. Parecía buscar algo. El espadachín logró vislumbrar la silueta cuando la tuvo delante, a escasos metros de la puerta de la habitación: figura alta, cubierta con un abrigo oscuro hasta media pantorrilla que ondeaba tras los movimientos de la persona y los ocultaba, y unos zapatos de hombre con algo de tacón (¿cómo demonios podía ser tan silencioso llevándolos?); a su espalda cargaba un espadón casi tal largo como él y tres katanas. El hombre se paró, como meditando algo. Con un susurro que apenas Zoro pudo oír, de repente las esposas de Luffy aparecieron donde estaba atada la cuerda que sujetaba hacia el techo los brazos del espadachín, dicha cuerda se encontró mal enrollada sobre sus pies y los grilletes que sujetaban estos al suelo aparecieron sobre los brazos a la espalda de Luffy, inservibles. 

El peliverde se sorprendió al sentirse caer por su propio peso, aunque hizo un esfuerzo suficiente para caer de lado y no aplastar con su peso a su capitán. Después, evitando pensar en lo doloroso que era mover siquiera un dedo de su cuerpo, se incorporó mientras se metía la polla flácida dentro de los pantalones y se acercó rápidamente a Luffy. Cogió con delicadeza el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos y le dio la vuelta, acariciando levemente la cara del moreno; éste no reaccionó. Su cuerpo estaba frío, aunque Zoro consiguió notar un pulso débil en su yugular. Su cara ardía, si bien sus extremidades temblaban bajo los fuertes brazos del marimo. Zoro giró la cabeza hacia el recién llegado:

-Trafalgar, pásame tu abrigo- articuló roncamente, sin elevar mucho la voz. Law se mantenía de espaldas a él, sin perder de vista su alrededor. Les echó un rápido vistazo sobre el hombro antes de sacarse el abrigo y tirárselo al espadachín, quien lo cogió al vuelo y envolvió el cuerpo desnudo de Luffy, restregando sus manos contra los brazos del joven para darle calor. El hombre de los tatuajes en el torso se acercó por fin, sin dejar de estar alerta.

-¿Puedes cargar con él? -murmuró, sin fijar la vista. Zoro acabó de atar el abrigo sobre Luffy y se incorporó con él en brazos. Sus duros intentos de ignorar sus heridas y cansancio fueron reconocidos de inmediato por el joven médico, quien no dijo nada al respecto.- Yo os cubro. Ve delante.

Salieron por un agujero que Law había dejado en la pared y que se dedicó, en pocos segundos, a subsanar con el trozo que faltaba; los cortes se soldaron, como si nunca hubieran pasado por allí. A su alrededor la jungla nocturna les cerraba el paso. Trafalgar fue dirigiendo a Zoro poco a poco hasta alejarse de aquella prisión en la que habían pasado las últimas horas, alcanzando la costa en poco menos de dos horas. Vadearon el terreno hasta encontrarse una cascada enraizada en rocas que desembocaba en el mar; con cuidado, el moreno tomó el primer lugar y, siguiendo unos pasos calculados, se metió por detrás de la cascada. Zoro lo siguió.

Detrás del agua salada había una pequeña cueva deshabitada. No tenía mucho espacio, pero lo soportarían de momento. Zoro posó a Luffy lo más alejado que pudo de la entrada mientras Law soltaba las katanas contra las rocosas paredes.

-Quédate alerta mientras reviso a Mugiwara -dijo Law, acercándose al otro moreno. Zoro gruñó, sin dejar claro si estaba conforme o era una advertencia, y se sentó con dificultad en la estrecha entrada, frente a la cortina de agua. De vez en cuando echaba miradas hacia ambos morenos y volvía de nuevo a su tarea. 

Tras un rato, sintió a Trafalgar sentarse junto a él, en silencio. Zoro estaba cogiendo puñados de agua salada para limpiarse la sangre del cuerpo. La herida abierta del pecho le escoció, pero parecía haber dejado de sangrar en tal cantidad. Se pasó la mano llena sobre la cara, intentando despejarse con el líquido frío, y volvió la cabeza hacia su compañero escrutándole silenciosamente con su único ojo. El moreno respondió a la pregunta que le lanzaba:

-No puedo hacer nada por él ahora mismo, sin materiales médicos. Bepo y los demás vendrán a este lado de la isla poco antes del amanecer, sólo tenemos que aguantar hasta entonces. Si no estamos aquí para entonces, mañana lo repetirán en el lado este y, pasado, en el sur. La residencia de Doflamingo mira hacia el oeste, no nos acercaremos allí -recitó lentamente.- He dado la orden de abandonarnos si el último día no estamos ahí. En ese caso, estaremos muertos.

Zoro le miraba hoscamente entre cansado, suspicaz y en tensión aún. 

-Eso suponiendo que Luffy aguante tanto -soltó agriamente. El capitán de los Piratas Corazón puso una mueca de resignación, clavando los ojos en el otro.

-Lo único que podemos hacer por él es mantener su cuerpo caliente. Tu cuerpo irradia más calor, así que ve con él y descansa mientras hago la primera guardia.

Zoro asintió, levantándose con rapidez aunque su cuerpo no estaba preparado para ello. Se acercó a Luffy y se tumbó junto a él, apretándolo contra su pecho y rodeándolo con los brazos mientras cerraba el ojo. 

No se durmió.

Horas después sintió a Trafalgar acercarse a ellos para cambiar la guardia; se separó de Luffy mientras el moreno le abrazaba desde detrás y los dejó mientras volvía a sentarse tras la cascada. Law pasó pocas horas durmiendo y alentó a Zoro a echarse un rato más antes de que llegara el alba. Zoro volvió a posicionarse con Luffy entre brazos, esta vez sentado, y agachó la cabeza para descansar.

\---

El peliverde sintió su cuerpo caer durante lo que le pareció un larguísimo segundo antes de volver a sentir suelo firme bajo su culo. Abrió el ojo mientras levantaba la cabeza hacia alrededor, sin dejar de apretar a su capitán contra el pecho. Se encontraban en el interior de lo que parecía ser un submarino, pues por un ojo de buey se apreciaba cómo iban disminuyendo hacia la profundidad del mar. Les rodeaban varios hombres, mirándoles con cierto apremio y abriendo camino a Law, quien avanzaba dando órdenes y movilizando a su tripulación. A varios metros de distancia, se giró hacia los dos mugiwaras.

-Penguin, ayuda a Roronoa con su capitán. Los quiero a ambos en la enfermería ahora mismo.

Zoro rehusó la ayuda de Penguin para levantarse con el cuerpo de Luffy, aunque le tendió en su lugar sus katanas antes de seguir con firmeza a Trafalgar por el submarino.

Una vez en la enfermería, Penguin dejó las katanas en una silla y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Zoro dejó a Luffy en la cama que le señaló el otro capitán y le dejó en sus manos mientras le observaba, sentado en una segunda cama. Las manos del cirujano se movían rápido sobre el cuerpo del más pequeño, cerrando y curando heridas, limpiándole el cuerpo y vendándoselo, dejando a Mugiwara en completa calma cubierto con unas sábanas. Law se giró hacia el espadachín.

-Pongámonos contigo.

El peliverde aceptó recibir los cuidados del médico. Se quitó únicamente los pantalones (se negó en rotundo a que Law examinara las marcas de dientes de su miembro), quedándose en bóxers mientras recibía medicamentos en cada una de las heridas. Cuando todas estuvieron limpias y desinfectadas, Law se acomodó al lado izquierdo de Zoro para coserle el pezón de nuevo en su sitio. Hincó la aguja en la carne y vio a Zoro morderse interiormente el labio, pero sin quejarse. Era una tarea delicada y requería tiempo y paciencia para reconstruirlo. Cuando Law llevaba trabajando un rato, Zoro habló:

-Quiero follar.

Law levantó una ceja, sin dejar de concentrarse en su trabajo. 

-¿Te parece un buen momento?- respondió, algo áspero. Estaba cansado, de todos los planes que había realizado durante varios días y de la infiltración perfecta que había debido ejecutar. Sin contar con que había dormido muy poco y mal, intranquilo por si Doflamingo les encontraba y pendiente en todo momento por la salud de los mugiwaras. Era un jodido milagro que hubiesen podido escapar al primer intento de la isla. ¿Es que no podía simplemente relajarse?

Pero Zoro no podía, y Law lo comprendía totalmente. El espadachín había sufrido torturas durante todo el tiempo que les habían encerrado, aguantando vejaciones y manteniéndose firme para no revelar el paradero de Law. Incluso arriesgando la vida de su capitán, algo que lo valía todo para él. Y, aunque muy bien disimulado por su parte, el médico era plenamente consciente de que el segundo de los mugiwaras no había dormido un ápice en toda la noche, alerta con cada ruido y preparado para luchar en cualquier momento aun en su precaria sañud. Había estado acumulando, en definitiva, una gran bomba de tensión durante todas aquellas horas que tendría que salir por algún lado y había optado por proponerle sexo a Law. Éste no pudo evitar sentirse como un objeto en el cual descargarse, a pesar de entender por lo que había pasado Zoro.

- _Necesito_ follar -Law apretó los dientes, aún concentrado en realizar una costura perfecta sobre la piel del otro. Sin mirarle, respondió con voz seca:

-Pues fóllate tu jodida mano.

Zoro compuso una mueca de disgusto, sin dejar de mirar penetrantemente a Law. El espadachín estaba totalmente acostumbrado a pedir sexo a quien fuera si el cuerpo se lo pedía, y normalmente no tenía problemas para que la otra persona aceptase (era difícil resistirse a un cuerpo tan trabajado como el suyo y a la perspectiva de ver al gran Roronoa Zoro descompuesto en expresiones de placer). De hecho, el médico y el espadachín ya habían tenido encuentros esporádicos en el Sunny cuando el amante principal de Zoro, Sanji, se enfadaba con éste hasta tal punto de no querer siquiera verlo (lo cual, tal y como se llevaban, era bastante frecuente).

Cuando hubo encajado la réplica cortante de Law, Zoro se destapó de un golpe bajándose a la vez sus propios boxers, y agarró su pene medio erecto. Sin apartar la vista fija en Law, llena de rabia pero sobre todo de frustración, comenzó a sacudírsela con énfasis. El médico había visto cada uno de los movimientos del otro y compuso una expresión de resignación cuando Zoro siguió al pie de la letra su comentario. Al poco tiempo había cerrado su único ojo para centrarse en el placer que se estaba proporcionando mientras gruñía roncamente. Law continuó dando puntos sobre el pezón de Zoro, acumulando toda la paciencia que pudo al tener que acomodarse a los estremecimientos y espasmos del otro. Cuando acabó de coser, desinfectó la zona y se levantó de la cama, llevándose sus utensilios.

Zoro llevaba un ritmo rápido, necesitado, subiendo y bajando con energía la mano derecha sobre su polla y acariciándose los testículos con la izquierda. Había intentado con todo su ser transformar los leves pinchazos de su pezón izquierdo en fantasías de mordiscos sobre el mismo. Notó que Law acababa con él y se alejaba de la cama, ignorándole por completo. Él se lo perdía. 

Siguió con el ojo cerrado, ahogando gruñidos en su garganta mientras continuaba. De repente volvió a sentir la cama hundiéndose bajo el peso de otro cuerpo. Al echar un vistazo, se encontró frente a él a Law subiéndose a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo medio erguido del espadachín. Se había quitado los pantalones y, bajo su camiseta oscura con pintas amarillas, colgaba una dura erección.

-Eres como un puto crío- murmuró Trafalgar con mueca enfadada, acomodándose sobre las piernas del otro y comenzando a prepararse a sí mismo con los dedos llenos de vaselina. Zoro sonrió burlonamente mientras pasaba de agarrar sus propios testículos con la siniestra a envolver la erección del moreno, embistiendo ambas pollas al mismo ritmo mientras veía al moreno penetrarse y proferir suaves gemidos. 

Cuando estuvo listo se acercó de rodillas al cuerpo de Zoro, aún con varios dedos en su interior. Cogió la polla del otro, acariciándola un par de veces con el resto de vaselina de sus dedos, y la dirigió hacia su entrada. Mientras, Zoro decidió no esperar quieto y se irguió aún más para alcanzar con la boca un pezón del tatuado pecho de Law. 

-¡Roronoa, quieto! -ordenó éste, parando por completo en su tarea. Agarró a Zoro del pelo y tiró de él.- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Si haces el animal se volverán a abrir tus heridas!

Pero Zoro no permitía que le diera órdenes alguien que no fuera su capitán -por muy médico que fuese-. Y menos aún en un momento en el cual se encontraba tan cachondo como entonces. Con facilidad levantó a Law y lo empujó contra el colchón, poniéndose sobre él para impedirle escapar. Law no estaba dispuesto a que le hicieran perder el tiempo después de haberle tomado tanto trabajo curar y vendar las heridas de aquel idiota que sólo obedecía a sus instintos; al momento de ser volcado contra el colchón y restringido con el musculoso cuerpo del otro, lanzó un rápido y firme puñetazo al costillar vendado de Zoro. El espadachín jadeó sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, agarrando las muñecas de Law con una mano y sujetándolas por encima de sus cabellos negros. Asimismo, aprisionó sus piernas con las propias para evitar que, inutilizados los brazos, Law decidiera darle alguna patada. Definitivamente el médico no se andaba con tonterías.

Cuando tuvo dominado al moreno, y bajo la intensa mirada de odio del mismo, Zoro acarició su cuerpo con la mano que le quedaba libre. Recorrió sus tatuajes con suavidad y se detuvo para pellizcarle los pezones; el cuerpo de Law reaccionó a sus atenciones mientras aumentaba el ritmo de su respiración y soltaba resoplidos por la nariz. La mano del peliverde bajó por los abdominales de Law, por su ombligo y siguió por el fino camino de vello hasta llegar a su polla y acariciarla gentilmente. El cirujano se mordió el labio y volvió a soltar un resoplido, esta vez por la garganta. Zoro comenzó a masturbarle a mayor velocidad, apreciando cada movimiento en la cara de Law.

-¿Por qué reprimes tus gemidos?- preguntó, haciendo un gesto para señalar a Luffy.- Luffy no se va a despertar.

-Puede que tu capitán caiga en coma cada vez que duerme -respondió Trafalgar entre jadeos, bajando la voz todo lo que pudo-, pero ninguno de mis veinte tripulantes está sordo.

Zoro dejó escapar una risilla de superioridad. Con habilidad, soltó la pierna derecha de Law para ponerla sobre su hombro mientras echaba el cuerpo hacia delante, apresándola entre los dos cuerpos de modo que Law no pudiera hacer fuerza con ella con intención de apartarle de encima. Dirigió la punta de su miembro hasta la entrada lubricada de Law y comenzó a embestir, metiéndola sin pausa.

-Me suda la polla tu tripulación...-dijo en un murmullo, apretándose contra el cuerpo del otro y mordiéndole levemente la barbilla con su característica barba.- Pero te quiero oír _yo_.

El médico no respondió, aún con mirada desafiante hacia el otro, boqueando mientras le sentía meterse en su interior. Arqueó la espalda de placer y dolor a partes casi iguales; sus muñecas seguían aprisionadas, pero Zoro se acomodaba a sus movimientos. Tras dejar unos minutos para que el cuerpo del otro se acostumbrara a su envergadura, el peliverde comenzó un ritmo profundo y lento, deleitándose con el cuerpo que tenía debajo. Law movía sus caderas al compás, apretándose contra él para sentir su polla lo más profunda que pudiera. Zoro se acercó al cuello del moreno y se entretuvo chupándolo y mordiéndolo a voluntad mientras sentía la respiración acelerada de Law contra su hombro, apretando los labios contra su piel. El espadachín aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas, gruñendo secamente mientras saboreaba la piel de Law, sus pendientes y su sudor.

A punto de correrse, Zoro buscó la boca de Law y le entregó el largo y grave gemido de su clímax mientras eyaculaba ferozmente en su interior, follándole salvajemente. Tras acabar fue a romper el beso, pero Law le mordió fuertemente el labio inferior para impedírselo. Zoro, nada cohibido por el mordisco, volvió a poner su mano izquierda alrededor del miembro de Law mientras embestía rápidamente la próstata de éste antes de que su polla se deshinchase. El médico gimió sin poder evitarlo, momento en el que el espadachín alejó su boca de la cara del otro, lamiéndose la sangre del labio mientras se aplicaba con énfasis sobre el miembro del moreno. Éste comenzó a jadear, cada vez más desesperado, murmurando a medias mientras apretaba los labios. Tenía una expresión casi de súplica mirando a Zoro, retorciéndose bajo sus caricias y al borde de correrse él también.

-Tu... Ah-ah...T-tu boca...¡tu boca...!-pidió el médico a media voz, conteniéndose apretando los dientes. Odiaba esa sonrisa de superioridad de Zoro, la que ponía cada vez que las cosas iban como a él le gustaban. Y maldita sea, estaba a punto de llegar, ese puto Roronoa, ¿por qué tenían que enterarse sus nakamas de que el espadachín no tuviera autocontrol?

Zoro se acercó despacio, como yendo a complacer la petición de Law; juntó los labios hasta casi rozar los entreabiertos del cirujano y, en el último segundo, los lamió con la punta de la lengua antes de esquivar con rapidez un bocado del mismo, aumentando aún más la velocidad de su mano. Law se retorcía debajo de él, arqueando la espalda y tensándose entero.

-¡No...!¡¡Malnacido!¡Tu--...ah!¡AAHH!- Trafalgar se derramó pesadamente el semen por su cuerpo, eyaculando con fuerza a la par que el espadachín suavizaba sus movimientos. El moreno se desplomó por fin en la cama, jadeando, laxo bajo las manos del otro hombre. Sentía su cuerpo pegajoso por el sudor propio y el del otro al juntarse ambos torsos. Zoro echó un vistazo al vientre bajo de Law, a su vello cubierto ahora de semen, y sonrió pícaramente respondiendo a una mirada del de ojeras que decía claramente “te odio”. Bajó el torso para encararse con la erección de Law, manteniendo su peso sobre los antebrazos, y lamió con descaro la esencia desparramada sobre el otro cuerpo. 

El moreno bufó, aún con ganas de estrangularle, pero se dejó hacer, disfrutándolo. Al poco rato sintió ceder la mano que aprisionaba sus muñecas sobre su cabeza, así como a Zoro posar la cabeza en su entrepierna con suavidad. Trafalgar bajó los brazos, masajeándose las muñecas unos momentos. Después levantó la mirada hacia la cabellera verde.

-Si tienes sueño, échate en una posición normal y no encima de mí- dijo, pues también estaba presionándole la polla con la cabeza. Zoro no contestó. Law ladeó la cabeza.- ¿Roronoa?

Con rapidez salió de debajo del musculoso cuerpo y le dio la vuelta sobre la cama; los vendajes estaban empapados en sangre. Y Zoro inconsciente, por supuesto. Pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Mierda...!

Law empezó a maldecir contra el espadachín, moviéndose apresuradamente por la habitación en busca, de nuevo, de los utensilios necesarios. Le ataría, juraba que le ataría y le pondría tan caliente que tendría que suplicarle llorando que le hiciera correrse. Ese estúpido músculos sin cerebro... ya vería la próxima vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, se agradecen los judos, comentarios y la difusión del fic ^_^.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I'm looking for Law](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810578) by [CerezaSP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerezaSP/pseuds/CerezaSP)




End file.
